Mahou no Kagami
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Jika cermin inilah penghubung kita, maka aku akan menunggumu hingga kita dapat bersama kembali. Selamanya.
MAHOU NO KAGAMI

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.

Pair: Len x Rin

Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk dll

By © Go Minami Asuka Bi

RnR Please..

~('o'~ )

Seorang gadis berambut kuning kusut kini tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur miliknya, tubuh lemah karna sakit membuatnya tidak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak terlebih ekonomi keluarga yang krisis akibat perang dunia saat ini membuatnya hanya mendapat obat seadanya. Gadis itu mengerti akan keadaan keluarganya tapi, bolehkan dia berharap jika semuanya ini berakhir dan dia bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi? Bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ia tak mendengar suara sang ayah yang ikut pergi berperang, jika boleh jujur ia sangat merindukannya lebih dari yang orang lain tau.

Seekor kunang- kunang kini berhasil tertangkap pada mata shappire miliknya, serangga seperti itu sangat langka, terlebih keberlangsungan perang saat ini membuatnya susah sekali melihatnya dan kejadian seperti ini tak boleh di lewatkan. Rin turun dari tempat tidurnya perlahan lalu mengikuti kunang- kunang yang kini mulai membawanya ke atas loteng rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak di ijinkan naik kesana dengan alasan dia masih sakit jadi harus beristirahat tapi, ada alasan lain di balik itu semua. Loteng itu begitu kotor dengan debu dan sarang laba- laba dimana- mana yang membuat dirinya harus menutup koneksi pernafasannya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam saluran pernafasan dan malah membuat dirinya tambah sakit. Mata Rin berpedar pada seluruh isi loteng itu hingga terhenti pada sebuah benda persegi seukuran orang dewasa yang kini di tutup oleh kain putih, gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya lalu menarik kain putih di hadapannya hingga menampilkan sosok asli dari benda di hadapannya ini.

Cermin.

Sebuah cermin besar kini tengah memantulkan dirinya yang tengah berdiri menatap takjub pada ukiran di sisi kanan dan kiri, rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Rin mengulurkan tangan dan menggapai bagian kaca lalu mengusapnya perlahan menikmati keindahan di hadapannya. Cahaya terang terpancar dari dalam cermin itu membuat Rin menutup matanya sebentar sebelum cahaya itu hilang dan menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya bahkan rambutnya pun berwarna sama dengan Rin.

"Ha-hantu." Rin jatuh terduduk saat cermin di depannya bukan lagi menampilkan dirinya dan malah menampilkan sosok lain yang menurutnya adalah hantu.

Sosok itu tersenyum miris ketika dirinya di anggap hantu. "Ja- jangan takut! Aku bukan hantu, aku hanyalah seorang penyihir." Kata sosok itu.

Rin menatapnya dengan takut, ya wajar saja jika tiba- tiba cermin di hadapanmu menampilkan sosok lain padahal yang ada di hadapannya adalah dirimu bukan?. "Kau benar- benar bukan hantu?" tanya Rin dengan polos.

Sosok itu kini tertawa bahkan sampai memegang perutnya geli, karna gadis di hadapannya masih saja menganggapnya hantu dan bahkan tawanya itu sangat mirip dengan Rin, sebenarnya siapa sosok itu?. "Tentu saja bukan, aku adalah seorang penyihir baik yang menolong orang kesusahan seperti dirimu." Katanya, meski Rin belum terlalu yakin.

"Penyihir baik?"

Sosok itu mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Namaku Kagamine Len."

Rin terkejut mendengar nama pemuda bernama Len itu. "Margamu sama dengan margaku." Dan hal itu malah membuat Len tersenyum senang.

"Mungkin aku memang di takdirkan untuk bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti seiring dengan waktu begitu pula dengan kehidupan yang Rin jalani saat ini. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia slalu pergi ke loteng rumahnya untuk sekedar bertegur sapa atau pun mengobrol dengan teman barunya. Teman, tapi sama sekali belum mengkonfirmasikan masalahan tentang teman pada Len dan sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengatakannya namun, apa tidak apa-apa bertanya seperti itu terlebih pemuda itu masih belum di ketahui kerealan nya.

"Ano." Kata Rin.

"Hmm?"

"Maukah kau menjadi teman pertamaku?" tanya Rin dengan nada berharap.

"Umm." Len mengangguk seraya tersenyum menangggapinya. "Tapi. Bisakah kau memanggil namaku?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk senang saat kini akhirnya ia mendapatkan seorang teman. "Hu,umm!"

Dengan memberanikan diri Rin merentangkan jarinya lalu menyodorkannya ke arah kaca di hadapannya atau lebih tepatnya ia menyatukan telapak tangan mungilnya itu ke arah telapak tangan Len yang agak besar. Perasaan hangat kini mulai masuk ke dalam hati Rin dan rasa bersalah pun ikut menyertai hingga tanpa terasa setitik air mata kini menuruni wajah cantik Rin bahkan sekarang gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len dengan khawatir.

Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng menanggapi. "Aku baik- baik saja, aku hanya bahagia, akhirnya aku memiliki seorang teman. Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu seorang teman di dunia yang penuh dengan kesepian ini." Katanya jujur meski terselip sedikit kebohongan di dalamnya, ya kebohongan yang hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

'Tuhan, apa boleh aku tetap menahannya seperti ini untuk selamanya?' Doa Rin dalam hati.

.

Kebahagian bagi Rin jika penyakit yang ia derita itu hilang dan hanya anganlah yang slalu menemani keinginannya tapi, kali ini tidak. Baru tadi rasanya ia bercerita tentang penyakitnya juga tentang perang yang terus berkecamuk padahal ia ingin kumpul dengan keluarganya seperti saat kecil dan esok harinya secara ajaib tabib yang biasa datang ke rumahnya itu mengatakan penyakitnya telah hilang tak berbekas bahkan perang tiba- tiba berhenti dan sang ayah telah pulang hingga mereka dapat berkumpul bersama juga tertawa bersama lagi, sungguh ajaib! Dengan bahagia dan bersemangat Rin menceritakan kesembuhannya itu pada Len yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman senang oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Dengan sihir yang ku punya, aku dapat melakukan apa pun yang kau mau." Kata Len.

"Kau sungguh hebat Len! Dan sekarang aku percaya padamu."

Len tetap tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Nee Rin. Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan lagi?"

"Boleh lagi?"

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Aku akan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu." Kata Len yang membuat Rin tersenyum senang.

"Wakatta! Humm... dahulu aku pernah memiliki sebuah mimpi tentang diriku yang menjadi seorang putri kerajaan yang sangat indah dan aku masih ingat kenangan itu dengan jelas. Akh! Tidak mungkin permintaanku yang ini bisa di kabulkan!" kata Rin yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Len.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur, dan tunggulah hari esok. Mungkin saja keinginanmu dapat terkabul. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis tetap terjaga." Kata Len.

Rin menatap jendela kecil di loteng yang menampilkan suasana gelap khas malam hari. "Akh, tidak terasa sekarang sudah malam. Kalau begitu, sampai besok. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

.

Mata shappire itu mulai terbuka dan mengerjap perlahan untuk menetralkan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya dan sekarang Rin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali buukan untuk menetralkan cahaya namun untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah bukan berada di dunia mimpi lagi. Ruangan mewah berukuran besar, tempat tidur berukuran king size bahkan pakaian mewah penuh dalam lemarinya yang membuat Rin tak bisa berkata apa pun karna rumahnya sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah istana megah dan kedua orang tuanya adalah raja dan ratu, sungguh permintaannya benar- benar di kabulkan.

Kini dengan bahagia berlari menuju loteng rumahnya atau sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah kastil itu untuk menemui sosok yang memberikan keajaiban seindah itu padanya hanya dalam satu malam. Kaki kecil gadis itu terhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah cermin yang menampilkan pemuda cerminannya dengan senyum lebar menghias di wajah.

"Bagaimana dengan impianmu itu? Kurasa sudah terpenuhi bukan?" kata Len menebak.

Rin mengangguk antusias. "Menakjubkan! Aku tak penah berpikir ini akan benar- benar terjadi dan bahkan tidak dalam mimpiku sekali pun." Jelas Rin.

"Jadi kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya lagi."

"E-ekh! Jangan marah Len, aku hanya bercanda." Melihat wajah gelisah Rin malah membuat Len tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ahahaha... Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Len yang membuat Rin cemberut.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Len berhenti tertawa saat melihat ekspresi ngambek Rin. "Hey sudahlah Rin, aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula sudah ku katakan bukan? Aku akan mengabulkan apa pun keinginanmu bahkan yang tak dapat kau pikirkan sekali pun."

"Apa pun?"

"Ya, apa pun."

Mendengar jawaban Len, Rin menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan serius. "Nee Len. Semua keinginan dalam mimpiku telah terkabul tapi ada sesuatu yang masih aku inginkan bahkan lebih ajaib." Rin menaruh telapak tangannya di cermin tepat pada telapak tangan Len. "Tolong jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku." Sambungnya yang membuatLen menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku berharap padamu bahwa kita akan slalu bersama- sama seperti ini jadi kumohon datanglah kepadaku sekarang."

Len tersentak kaget mendengar permintaan Rin saat ini. "Rin, Aku-.."

"Aku sangat kesepian disini." Potong Rin seraya menunduk sedih. "Ku mohon!"

Len memalingkan wajahnya tak kuat menatap Rin. "Nee Rin, ini sudah hampir malam sebaiknya kau tidur."

Melihat reaksi dari Len, Rin hanya bisa terdiam. "Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang padaku." Rin membungkuk sebentar sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Len sendiri yang masih terus memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mau menatap Rin.

"Gomen." Len mengangkat tangannya lalu memperhatikan telapak tangan miliknya itu mulai bersinar dan mulai memudar. "Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

.

.

.

Rin membelakkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya kini. Sosok sempurna yang biasa ia lihat dari pemuda di balik cermin tua itu kini mulai terkikis memudar, Rin berlari dan menggapai telapak tangan di sana dengan telapak tangan miliknya itu. Seumur hidupnya hal inilah yang paling ia tidak inginkan dimana teman bahkan cintanya akan pergi dari kehidupannya meski ia telah mendapatkan keinginannya tapi jika tidak ada pemuda ini...

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Len tersenyum menatap Rin.

"Jangan pergi!"

Len menatap sendu pada gadis di hadapannya. "Seluruh sihir yang telah ku lakukan akan menghilang jika aku tidak pergi." Kata Len meski ia sendiri pun tidak rela. "Sekarang aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Sambungnya.

"Jangan katakan itu!" setitik air mata kini mulai turun membasahi pipi chubby Rin membuat Len tidak tega.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis Rin. Bagaimana pun aku tetap harus pergi." Jika bisa, sekarang Len sangat ingin merengkuhnya dalam dekapan pelukannnya agar gadis itu tidak menangis karna inilah kelemahan sang penyihir, lemah saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai harus menangis di hadapannya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi..." pinta Rin seraya menunduk tak kuat menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Len mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang memudar lebih dahulu itu, dan kini ia bertekad untuk mengatakan kebenarannya pada Rin. "Hey Rin, ada hal yang harus kamu tahu tentang aku dan segala sihir yang ku lakukan." Rin menegakkan kepalanya menatap Len. "Di satu sisi cermin ini adalah dunia dimana semuanya sudah disediakan berlawanan 'takdir' yang seharusnya tidak boleh di seberangi dan aku telah mengembalikan apapun yg telah kau berikan padaku." Jelas Len seraya mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki, sementara tubuhnya kini mulai semakin lenyap. "Senyum dan air mata mu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya jadi, itu sebabnya aku mohon padamu, tolong jangan..." Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang kini telah menjadi penghantar kepergian Len dan dengan sedikit sisa kekuatannya ia mencoba mengutarakan keinginan yang pertama dan terakhir baginya.

"Jangan lupakan aku."

Tepat setelah perkataan Len tadi, cermin itu bersinar terang bahkan membuat Rin menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajahnya agar cahaya itu membuat matanya sakit karna terlalu terang. Tak berapa lama setelah cahaya itu meredup, kini Rin menurunkan tangannya dan melihat ke arah cermin yang kini memantulkan potret dirinya dan bukan sosok pemuda seperti biasa, sosok pemuda yang menemani hari- harinya, sosok pemuda yang mengabulkan seluruh mimpi dan harapannya, sosok pemuda yang menjadi teman pertama baginya, sosok pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Tidak... LENNNN!"

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian yang bergitu memilukan tersebut dan kini Rin, di hadapan cermin dimana dulu sosok kebanggaannya berada ia memoles kain lap yang agak basah di tangannya ke arah cermin itu seraya tesenyum. Meski ia melakukan hal ini sekalipun, ia tau belum tentu pemuda itu akan kembali, tapi berharap tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Hey Len. Aku bisa bersama mu lagi selamanya bahkan jika dirimu tidak punya sihir, aku ingin tetap bersama disisi mu. Jadi sekali lagi, datang dan temui aku lagi." Rin tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. 'Aku akan membersihkan cermin dan akan selalu menunggu'sambungnya dalam hati

"Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, aku akan selalu menunggu disini untuk mu. Selamanya."

"Aishiteru Len."

TAMAT

Tinggal satu fic song lagi dech XD. Oh ya makasih yang dah review fic songku ya, dan maaf yang kemarin di fic suki kirai minta lanjutannya tapi setelah ku cari malah semuanya Len x Miku. Jujur aku kurang setuju dengan pair itu, jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf karna aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya.

Aku akan mengabulkan segala fic, tapi tidak dengan pair itu.

Aku harap kalian suka song fic dengan tema pasaran ini...

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi.


End file.
